Anomalies Of Life
by MsViral
Summary: Genetic anomalies develop in a small faction of the populous, and Zexion happens to be one of them. The town is divided into sectors, and each sector numbered... what happens when Demyx wanders out of his sector and into Zexion's? Zemyx.
1. Prologue

**"Anomalies Of Life"**

By **MsViral**

**Rating**: M (for violence & future sexual situations)

**Main Pairings**: Zemyx, hints of AruRoku

**Authors Notes**: Yay! My first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction! This idea just popped into my head one random day when I was drawing Demyx and Zexion... and really, it's best I get these ideas written out ASAP or risk loosing them!

The writing style may seem odd, but please bear with me, as I'm trying out some new ways of writing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I do, however, own KHII game, KH: Chain Of Memories manga, and KHII manga.

**Prologue**

Face down in a pool of red… slowly spreading, turning the carpet ever blacker, seeping into the floor boards, forever leaving a stain… a reminder…

Men – blurs of black and blue, silver glinting in their grasps, inaudible voices speaking in hushed static, flashing lights of red and blue across the white, white ceiling… flashing across the stains on the floor, the smear on the walls, the awful, terrible scent of copper and meat stinging and assaulting the nose…

Crying… so soft, barely there – a woman, sobbing in the dark corner… a mess of brown, streaked black, falling over pale, oh so pale shoulders… bare, pale skin, smeared in that horrible red – everywhere, smeared on white silk, clotted on bruised flesh, purple and yellowed skin puckered, dried with blackened scabs…

A child… standing among the red, so untouched, so clean… pale, oh so pale skin, flawless and innocent. Dark hair, midnight shimmer, falling over dark brows, forehead lightly creased with concentration. Dark eyes, dark and cold… cobalt blue, emotionless, shifting, inconsistent, but so lifeless, so uncaring…

Hushed static – _hisss_-click-_hissss_-click – white noise, comforting in this uncomfortable, noisy world of flashing lights and men with silver grasped in shaking hands. Eyes moving to the woman, then to the child – the woman shivering, grasping something dark, smeared, unclean… pale fingers entangled in black, stained…

And then everything was white – washed, bathed in it, and the noise seemed to fade, vanish… dark gaze becomes unfocused as thoughts strain-

'…_mommy_?'

Cold hands – shocking, deathlike grip, the child screams, lashes out – nothing there, the grip tightens, and the child realizes it's his head that hurts, it's his mind that has been attacked – this grip, tightening slowly, agonizingly slow, pulling and squeezing, ripping screams-

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_-'

Blackness, darkness, endlessly… floating… oblivion… voices fading in and out, soft hissing static, white noise, shaking him, pulling him, asking, pleading; _'why, why, w-'_

**xXxXxXx**

"WAKE UP!" Gasping, I bolted up, my body broken in a cold sweat, shuddering, shaking, not quite aware, but at the same time, all _too_ aware- the dreams again, always, forever there, haunting…

"HEY! Are you UP yet?" A voice, gruff and slightly irritated.

Shivering despite the heat that flowed in through the open bedroom window, I gaze over to my door where the voice spoke from. My land lord – my tormentor when it comes to that time of the month… is it the 15th already? Glancing at my calendar, I bite my lip and realize that; yes… my rent is due. Giving a shaking sigh, a brush of slim fingers through bluish-silver hair, I push away the comforter and place my bare feet on cold, hard floors and stand.

"Are you hearing me? Zexion! You're NOT getting out of it this month, you ARE paying me TO-" My door opens, my fingers still lingering around the silver handle as I gaze quite impassively at the man outside my room, who has momentarily stopped his shouting, jumping back slightly at my sudden appearance before him. His grey eyes dart all over me- my slack, limp hair, falling over half my visage and giving him one lone, dark eye to stare blankly back at him; my shirtless chest, still shiny with cold sweat, so pale and flawless, so skinny and almost unhealthy; my black lounge pants, drawstring tied loosely and riding low, so dangerously low on narrow hips; and the frown marring thin lips, my mouth is drawn in a displeased manner.

"Mister Orion, as I've told you several times before… I do not take kindly to being so rudely awoken." Cold, impersonal, indifferent. He listens- yes, he's always so polite once I've started talking- he's afraid, so afraid, I can smell it on him, he reeks of it, flowing from him like filth, black and hateful. Eyes dart to my face, his posture straightens a bit- trying to intimidate me with his height, I truly pity him.

"Yes, well… I do no take kindly to your tardiness with rent. And I've put up with your cool indifference and superiority complex long enough… pay up, _now_- or do I need to get the local enforcement involved?" Palm face up, held out towards me, his skin cracked and dry, so hideously burned and darkened from so much sunlight. My visible eye, cool and calm, gazing so impassively at this outstretched appendage. His gaze has hardened, his resolve fixed, a warning look cut my way should I cause trouble.

"…one moment, then…" Barely concealed hate, I turn from him and walk to my bureau, stained dark mahogany wood smooth under my touch as I pull open the top drawer. Laying within; paperwork, so much of it, spidery handwriting, elegant and curling, signatures and stamps; an envelope among the papers, puckered and bloated, overstuffed with the flimsy green currency this intolerable man demands of me. I slide the munny out, slowly sifting through the smaller bills to the larger bills, all the while my mind elsewhere, the dreams always lurking so close to the surface. I turn back, legs carrying me back to the door as I slide the correct amount away from the rest and hold it out to him; once again I catch his gaze wandering over me. How disgusting…

"'bout damn time…" Mumbled, but still heard, his calloused hand brushing mine, and I repress the urge to shudder from the feeling of his coarse skin against my fingertips.

"I apologize for the lateness, but it's all there… count it yourself if you don't trust my word." Without a second thought or word, I close the door on his slightly narrowed look, his ungroomed brow furrowed and eyes glaring. A man I truly loathe, and whose thoughts I don't dare to venture into… and for once, I'm glad that so many of mankind is simple and easy to read, that I don't even need to bother delving into their minds to find the hidden intent- it's so often found right there on the surface.

Late August in Hollow Bastian was insufferable, as the humid air wafted into my room, the air so stiff and warm that it almost hurt to breathe it in, to make one almost hold their breath to stave off the uncomfortable, unsavory air from entering their body, only to realize that, sadly… you need to take that next breath, that next inhale, to continue living. Moments of quiet reflection come to me rarely that I've learned to cherish them, even if they are brief and pointless. Sighing, I rake a hand through my hair and walked back to the bureau to put away the rest of my munny, doing my best not to let my thoughts linger back to the dreams…

**xXxXxXx**

From the time I was old enough to walk on my own, I found myself to be extremely… restless.

The only problem with being restless… the city streets were always crowded, packed with humans, their endless talking, shouting, constantly moving, going, breathing, _thinking_… and in my restless times, I had no relief from it. Whether I liked it or not, to stop this itch, this irritating urge to walk, I had to endure the constant presence of others crowded around me.

Hollow Bastion was once a beautiful city, or at least it's what I've been told. The buildings on the east side of town are nothing more than crumbling structures, rotting planks and chunks of concrete not suitable for most to live in except for those who had no other choice. My own place… the small loft above the book store, it was at least livable, though it was a bit small.

The town was divided a few years back, for whatever reason, into thirteen sectors, ranging from the high society, to the middle class, to the slums. Each sector had its own task force, a local law enforcement, and none of them were particularly… pleasant. I had my share of run-in's with them to know it's better to skim under their radar then get in their way.

I lived in Sector VI, considered the 'Upper Middle Class', which means I'm well off, but not by much. I suppose I should consider myself lucky that I'm where I'm at, with the sort of situation my life is in.

"Watch it!" Grunting, a local pedestrian shoves past me, startling my thoughts. I hate these people… I cast a look back to see the mans back moving away, shoulders hunched over and legs taking long strides as he moves through the crowd. The idea flows through my head to give the man a rather nasty nightmare and leave him sobbing on the ground, but I'm exhausted already from the heat, and honestly… he wasn't worth it.

Fixing the strap of my bag across my chest, I continue walking, no particular destination in mind, and with nowhere I was needed. Now, where was I? Oh yes…

What made my own situation so peculiar, so different from those around me, was my inability to travel outside the sector. The ruling government had decided it was too risky to leave me to run free… and with a hot iron, branded me with their number and, with all intent and purpose, have imprisoned me within this city for life. The thought of the burn mark upon my flesh sends shivers of pain down my spine- my fingers twitch just the slightest, the urge to reach for that abused piece of skin and soothe it tempting… but in all likihood, would draw unwanted attention towards myself, and the urge passes as quickly as it came.

Another bump, this time a young woman, and poor thing- she looks so embarrassed as she bows and spouts dozens of apologies to me, her cheeks such a soft rosy pink and eyes like sapphires- hair bleached blonde to almost white, skin so pale it rivals my own fairness, powdered dress reflecting light and the thought that this girl must be an angel sends my heart racing as her eyes briefly connect to mine.

"I…" I'm not sure what I was going to say, or why I spoke. She smiles- so soft, so sweet, so innocent- then in a flash, she's turned and continued walking, gone, vanished into the crowds as I'm left to stand there, watching, wondering why the sight of her confuses me, sends my heart racing, inspires… fear?

Running a shaking hand through my hair, I turn back and once more continue walking, switching my hand from my hair to my neck, rubbing absently at the back to work out a kink. My shirt- black, always black- sticks to my back in an uncomfortable manner, sweat leaving my skin feeling unclean and filthy, so filthy… jeans worn low on my hips, a belt worn looped loosely, hanging, lope-sided, so useless, merely there to be décor- sneakers, faded and scuffed and worn, an old Converse circle barely there. Outwardly, I'm like anyone else, so normal looking- if only…

'-ost, how did I get here, I swe-' Thoughts of someone else, I must have let my control slip, I've become careless. Distracted by my own thinking, I've unintentionally allowed another's inner talking to slip into mine. Closing my eyes, I let out a slow breath and begin the proper meditation to block out this intruder, already frustrated at myself for letting them get through…

'-an't get back, shit… I'll be taken in again for this, what Sector is this anyway? Wonder if this Sector's Subject is interesting…' Eyes snap open- what did they just think? _Subject_? As in… one of the _Thirteen Subjects_? As in…

Looking around, before I know what to expect, I've found them- standing only a few feet away from me, and looking completely lost- I can't catch my breath…

Tall, body long all over, limbs lanky but strong, deceivingly weak in appearance- skin, sun kissed, such a light dusting of sun to his skin- dirty blonde, straw blonde hair, gelled and spiked and wild, untamable, fitting… eyes, wide and searching, the color… reminding me of the ocean, not quite blue… hints of green- what was that color? This color that has slowly turned my way- he's looking my way, and I still can't breathe, I'm drowning in the sea that is his eyes, and he's walking- oh God, he's walking towards me, and my mind, for once, has gone blank, how has this one man rendered me so powerless, feeling weak, I ca-

"Hey, could you help me out? I seem to have… well, I think I took a wrong turn somewhere, and I dunno HOW I got so lost, I must be like… three or four Sectors away from my own Sector, and- hey, are you okay? You don't look so good…" His voice was… lyrical, musical, almost beautiful. I'm still trying to catch up, but as soon as he's stopped speaking, his question registers- I take a shaky breath, compose myself, I'm in control again… I fix him with a cool look- indifferent, uninterested, myself again.

"I'm fine." My reply- clipped, short. He looks taken aback, but only momentarily, his eyes gaining a sharp, intelligent look I was not expecting.

"Well… good to hear! So… can you help me out? What Sector is this?" His lips are pink- pale and soft, teeth are white, so very white- I glance down- he's wearing a torn, faded, abused looking tank top- it's blue, not the same as his eyes, more sky blue- he's wearing faded denim jeans, the knees are torn out- maybe on purpose. A tangle of thin rubber bracelets, criss-crossing, colors varying from red, to blue, to green, yellow- up to his elbows, so many of them… I notice, with a slight curiosity and smirk he has a burn mark on his left bicep…

"You're… quite far from Sector IX." His eyes, they glance back up to my face- had he been examining me?- and widen with- shock?

"I… how..?" He then looks down- he see's what I've discovered- the number burned into his skin, it makes my own mark burn- again, I resist the urge to touch it, to draw attention. His hand is quick to cover it- a useless effort to hide something already seen. Its then his face registers something akin to enlightenment- or maybe just realization- as he fixes me with curious intent. "You… you're…"

"I'm nothing." I reply quickly, stopping his outward thought process before he can say any more. "You're in Sector VI, and I highly suggest you find your way back to Sector IX before the local task force finds you…" I turn away and begin walking, intent on getting off the streets now, which have become too hot, too crowded, too noisy…

"Wait!" His cries, I ignore. I turn quickly and duck into an alley, my shoes splashing in murky, filthy water- well, there goes a good pair of shoes, I should make a note to burn these when I get home… suddenly, a warm hand, fingers strong, long… wrapped around my arm, pulling, holding me back, keeping me there. Heat rushes through my face- he's following me! The nerve of him! I spin on my heel to face him, eyes blazing- irritation, anger, so much turmoil in my head because of this one insufferable man who will NOT leave me alone! His mouth opens to speak, brow furrowed slightly, forehead creased, something in his gaze- recognition, familiarity-

"Release ME!" Words hissed from my lips- they drip with venom as my mind spins and whirls, the thoughts coming forth without a seconds hesitation, and his grip is gone- he's thrust back, mouth open now to let out a startled yelp of surprise as his body is tossed like a rag doll- his back collides with the wall, and he hits the ground with a dull _thud_, gasping. Eyes- they're aqua, like water, like the open ocean, like the sea at mid-day- stare up at me, dazed, but knowing, so smart, far more intelligent then I had given him credit for, and I watch, amazed, confused, as he reaches- not for me, no- reaches for something I cannot see, my gaze narrows as I prepare to delve into his mind-

I'm struck, the full force hitting me square in the chest- I'm flung back, my body connects sharply with the brick of a building, and I'm left gasping as torrents of water drench me, and it feels like I'm drowning-

My body slumps down and my head lulls to the side, too dazed to do more then try to catch my breath, chest heaving with the effort. What was _that_?? What just happened? Did he just…?

"Shit!" Warm hands, again, accompanied by his hurried words- he recovers fast, or maybe time is speeding up. "God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, shit! You scared me, dude- I was NOT expecting that, and not that you didn't completely _deserve_ that after what you just pulled.." Fingers curl under my chin, tilt my head up as his eyes search my face worriedly, guilt written in his features as his other hand comes up, is brushing hair from my face-

"Don't." His hand is frozen in the act, mere inches from pushing the wet strands from my face, and he looks surprised- finding yourself unable to move a limb of your own free will can be rather.. startling. My breath is evening out, and I reach up and shove him back, my hands tingling from the brief contact- I'm on my feet as soon as he's backed a few paces, and he's looking at me with a small amount of suspicion- but after a careful study of his face, reading his foremost thoughts… he's ruled over by… curiosity.

"You're one of them… like me…" He whispers- faint, so soft, barely there, but I hear it none-the-less, and my instincts tell me to dispose of him quickly, or else risk him exposing me AND the others.

"I'm not like _you_." My words are harsh, biting, and he flinches at my tone, but he takes a hesitant step forward anyway. By now, my anger at the situation is slowly ebbing as I find myself a little curious about this blonde-haired stranger…

"FREEZE!" I whip around, only to then collapse, falling to my knees and gripping my head between my hands as agonizing torrents of searing heat and pain rip through my mind. My eyes clench shut as I hear the other scream, but I can barely hear anything past my own screams. It's just like before- I can't find the source of it, I don't know who's doing it, all I know is my vision is going white, my screams are growing raspy, and there's that voice again, constantly asking me; _'why, why, wh-'_

**xXxXxXx**

Muhahha! How evil am I to leave you hanging like this? Well, that's it for the prologue, Chapter I to come soon! I'd love some Reviews...


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**: Wow, I updated! Yay! It's kinda... short... but I'm having some mental blocks that keep me from progressing. Once things start getting interesting, it'll pick up the pace. I'm not sure if I want to continue writing in Zexion's POV, it's a bit tough. Any thoughts?

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed/read the Prologue and liked it! Makes me feel all warm inside... or that could be gas, I dunno. XP

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH... sigh if I did, oh the naughty things I'd do to Axel and Demyx... XD

xXxXxXx

Giving a frustrated sigh, I look over the chart again – what feels like the twentieth time within the last two minutes of having the chart in hand. Did they expect me to truly believe this nonsense?

"These can't be accurate – run the test again." Handing the chart to the petite redhead girl sitting by the neon-glow of the computer monitor- hair red, but not bright like an apple, darker, like blood- glances up surprised and gives me a skeptical look, blue eyes- too bright, but also quite dark, the shade isn't comparable to anything I can recall- and raises a delicately plucked eyebrow.

"You can't be serious." It's not so much a question as it is a tired statement, and I have no other real answer to give to her other then-

"You heard me. Run the test again. Call me when you finish." I don't give her time to argue, I'm too tired and irritated to focus now. The glow of the florescent lights are glaring and annoying – how long has it been since I saw and felt real sunlight? The light glances and bounces, glaring brightly on the silver band of metal encircling the girls head, small bolts and screws placed to keep the pieces together, a small blue dot of light shining front and center to indicate it's condition. Blue, I suppose, meant that it was operating and functioning- serving its purpose of keeping the person's thoughts to themselves- and most importantly, keeping _me_ out. They feared me enough to go so far, and I almost laugh at the situation I'm in… but another doubtful glance from my assistant helps me to push the urge aside.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she returns to her work, a frown marring her face. I feel little regret at making her go through the process again, and leave her to work, exiting the too white room to the too white, bleak hallways. Everything reflecting, refracting, so bright… glaring down at my own white lab coat, I begin to regret the choices I've made up to this point. Was it worth it? Was this worth it? Was _he_ worth it?

xXxXxXx

_Two weeks prior…_

If memories could manifest themselves, could become solid, follow us through our lives without being detected and pursue us, unnoticed but always felt- that tickling sensation you get, the hairs standing up on your neck, that feeling of someone watching, eyes we can't see but still sense- if memories were so powerful as to hunt us down, would we be able to fight them off once they made their move? Could we fight them off? Or is the ensuing struggle worthless?

I'd like to say I have forgotten most of my childhood- and that wouldn't be far from the truth, I have in fact forgotten anything prior to eight years old… but the memory of white, of my thoughts and emotions, my actions, my movements and free-will- the memory of having those stripped from me refuses to reseed with time. Like a white hot brand to skin, it's hot and burns without mercy, and even though I know my mouth is open- my lungs can't draw breath, and I'm left gasping, like a fish caught out of it's element, left to flop and wither on land, trying to pull that next breath in but slowly dying from the strain. At the same time I'm all too aware of someone else poking, prodding, intruding into my mind, messing with the internal thoughts and memories I have stored so carefully, causing disturbance, chaos. I feel their touch upon me, ghosting, fleeting; sensations of fingertips along my skin, skin gone cold and clammy from sweat, and the fingertips are soft, warm-

Gasping, my breath catches and I cough, straining against the sheets covering me to sit up, my eyes flicking over everything in sight, unable to focus on any one thing. White walls, white curtains, white carpet- everything, stark white and blinding in its purity. Looking down, my hands clench around white sheets, now soaked with sweat- my clothes, black and blue, dark and almost forlorn in this bright setting. I can only stare down at my hands – clenched so tightly that they themselves turn white, matching the surroundings…

"You're awake. I'm glad." A voice I had not expected- glancing up sharply, my eyes rest on the figure perched on the window sill, her small body clad in a simple powder white dress, feet swinging slowly in pink sandals, a small white plastic flower topping each. Her hair- bleached blonde to the point of almost being white, gathers and drapes over one delicate shoulder, and eyes like blue crystal gaze at me softly. A flash of recognition registers in my mind- the girl on the street- and a growing sense of unease floods my mind and grips me, sending my heart racing with panic. I think she can see it, sense it, because she's on her feet and walking towards me quickly, a worried line creasing her brow. "Zexion, you need to calm down, it's okay, you do-"

"Stay away!" What I had hoped would come out as commanding, came out weak and turned into a choked sob part-way through. Months from now, I would deny ever doing such a thing, but at this moment I cowered like a frightened, caged animal, pulling the sheets up as if I could actually shield myself with the fabric. Her eyes widened, just the slightest bit, before taking on a soft, pitying look as she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to me.

"Zexion…" Instantly, a calming feeling washed over me, and I suddenly felt exhausted. I barely registered her hand pulling the sheet from my numb fingers, or her scooting closer to pull me back from the wall and lay me down, my head resting on her lap as she soothed slender fingers through slick, sweat dampened hair, her voice softly floating to me.

"I'm sorry… when you wake up, everything will be better…"

xXxXxXx

Upon awakening later on, I found myself in my own bed, in clean clothes and without a clue as to how I had gotten home. It was only a few days later that a knock on my door set things in motion that would ultimately change my life forever.

Two men stood in my doorway – clad in white, lab coats pristine and wrinkle-free, hair cropped short, both with faces devoid of much human emotion, backs straight and suitcases in hand.

"Can I help you?" My curiosity has me rooted to the spot- the only thing keeping me from closing the door on them. The one with black hair, the unspoken leader of the pair, speaks up first, a sheet of paper in one hand as he holds it out to me, hands clad in white latex gloves and smelling of powdered chemicals. Faint rays of light from my open window glance off the matching silver bands of metal both have encircling their heads.

"Subject VI; Zexion Psyche. I have been instructed by my Superiors to deliver you this message." My brand feels hot, newly burned; hearing someone address me like this, knowing what I am, puts me on edge. My eyes narrow to slits, the defensive, instinctual side of me temporarily overriding the logical as my mind went to work with rapid pace. Almost instantly I felt white hot pain lace through my head, my vision going black for a few seconds as I took a shaky step back, mind recoiling in agony. Both men seem unfazed, and the other man, whom has yet to speak, his lips turn up just the slightest bit in a smirk, watching me struggle to stay standing. Snarling, one hand clutching the doorframe, with my free hand I snatch the paper from the other's hand and glance through it, my snarl dying away and quickly replaced with absolute confusion.

"What is this? Who are you??" My voice wavers only slightly, and I have to control the urge to slap the growing smirk on the guys face as he reaches a hand up to adjust the silver band of metal around his head- only now I notice the blue light blinking on the front. Barely fazed by any of the events, the other spoke up and brought me back to attention.

"Dusk Industries has an interest in using your… unique abilities…"

xXxXxXx

My feet lead me back to the break room, the countertops- you guessed it, white. Everything sterile white, so devoid of color I'm left to think I might be trapped in a child's unused coloring book. The coffee pot is half full, and when I pour a cup, the smell is faint; the coffee is cold when it touches my lips. Wrinkling my forehead, I dump the remaining liquid down the sink, watching it swirl down the drain with tired interest. Footsteps sound behind me, but I don't need to turn to know who it is- the scent of floral flows off them in gentle waves.

"Pushing yourself a bit too hard, I see." Soft, musical laughter and I turn to regard my coworker. Aerith smiles at me, resting a hand on my shoulder and leaning in close. "Be careful not to take yourself so seriously – loosen up a little! Considering the consequences, you should feel pretty lucky." She playfully shoves on my shoulder and steps back, her smile warming her eyes and I feel myself unconsciously relax. Of the multitude of people I'm forced to work with, Aerith was one of the few I didn't mind. She had this… motherly quality to her, always fussing and concerned, comforting and always willing to help anyone… and the only person who seemed to understand how I felt, locked up here. Though I still felt uneasy about having so much interaction with another person, her presence was never threatening or unpleasant… I found it was easy enough to keep light conversation with her.

"I'm fine, Aerith. Really. Just… tired of these surrounding. Don't you ever get sick of it?" My hands gesture, vaguely, to the walls around us, then to the lab coats we both wore. The hemline of a pink dress peeked out from the bottom of Aerith's coat, the only color in the room. My own pants were the same stark white of the walls and floor.

"I know how you feel. But as long as I have the garden, it's not so bad." In back of the facility was a small, open fenced-in patch of lawn, used mostly for employee's who wanted a smoke break. Aerith had quickly lay claim to the sunniest part of the lawn and used it for her own personal garden; lilacs, daffodils, roses, lilies, iris, carnations, and various other colorful floral. Rumor had it, Aerith had asked to personally handle Subject XI – whose abilities flourished in plant-life manipulation, and who willingly helped Aerith to grow the flowers she loved. I have only seen a passing glance of Subject XI, and what I remember most was the startling shade of… _pink_… that was his hair. Not so much a pastel pink, more of a rose pink. Aside from him, I only knew the other subjects by name, and even then I had been allowed only a few select Subject files to study- not all of them were currently residing in the facility, most were still in their own Sectors, living as normal a life as they could- the ones who were here, they were either here of their own free will to partake in testing… or their powers were too great a risk to allow out in the general public. You know, the kind that is not only dangerous to others, but could ultimately be dangerous to themselves.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen your garden yet… no free time." She smiles and turns to busy herself in the refrigerator, her words floating back to me as I prepare a fresh pot of coffee.

"You really must see it; Marluxia has been such a wonderful helper! The flowers grow so fast, and they're so pretty…" Stepping back and closing the door, bottled water in hand, she laughs lightly and points to me. "Amazingly enough, I think I have a flower the same shade of your hair! Is that natural, by the way?" Unconsciously, my lips turn up the slightest, a hand reaching up to tug at a few of the silvery-blue strands.

"It was much darker when I was a child, but it's gotten lighter as the years have passed." Her smile widens as she reaches out and flicks at a strand; I flinch, just a little. Smile wavering for a moment, then softening, she presses two fingers to her lips, as if thinking. "…but really, Aerith, a flower the same shade? You'll have to show me, I don't think I believe you." I grin, attempting to lighten the mood. It seems to work, her smile is back and she twirls around, a soft laugh following after her as she calls back over her shoulder.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised; I expect you to come see the garden soon!"

xXxXxXx

Each day ends the same – a repeat of a rerun of a repeat, and so on, never ending cycle my life has become. I retire to my room – assigned to me the moment I agreed to this job, cut off from the public and my old life. The room isn't much bigger then what my studio apartment had been, and just as sparsely decorated. The key difference between the two was the_ feel_ of it. It did not feel like home, and I was uncomfortable within the confines of this place. But then, I couldn't remember ever feeling comfortable anywhere I lived.

I shrug off the lab coat, tossing it on the bed in the far corner, stretching my arms over my head and letting out a grunt as something makes an audible '_pop_' in my back, instantly relaxing stiff joints and muscles to my great relief. Stealing a glance in the mirror on the wall, I can see myself clothed in white slacks and white button-down business shirt, and what I would usually say was the least noticeable- or really, the least remarkable- feature on me- my hair- turned out to be the one and only stark contrast to everything else. Frowning, my fingers move deftly over the buttons of my shirt, removing it quickly and discarding it on top of the lab coat, then removing my slacks next, stripping every article of white until I'm left in black boxers. I steal a second glance to the mirror, and give myself a once-over, allowing myself a small smirk at familiarity.

Sighing heavily, the days events finally take their toll on my mind and I settle down on the edge of the mattress, fingers twined together, hands clasped and dangling between my knees, elbows rested on my thighs. I admit, I wasn't used to such restraints of my powers- unable to access peoples inner thoughts, or to manipulate them as I please, was a strain. To say I wasn't… social able… would be an understatement. I avoided human interaction like a plague, and only did so when a situation absolutely called for it- making purchases and paying rent. Occasionally, if the urge arose, I would go to the theater down the street to see a movie, and then I'd have to interact with the ticket takers. But for the most part… I found I got by better if I avoided them.

The normal ones.

The lucky ones.

Looking up, I eyed the empty bookshelf across from me with a frown- this is the time I wish they had allowed me to return to my studio apartment to gather reading material. As it was, they had forbid me from leaving the facility while in their employment- which, by the way, wasn't really an employment situation, so much as a '_do_ _as we say and we won't lock you up' _situation. Apparently, the stunt I had pulled with Subject IX landed me in hotter water then I had suspected.

…Subject IX; now there's someone who has been torturing my every thought since I've met him.

Of all the Subjects, his file was the one I wanted to review the most. Since our… run-in… my thoughts have continuously strayed back to the mullet-ed blonde, curious as to what exactly his abilities were and where he had disappeared to. Had he managed to get away? Or had he been locked up somewhere else? When I had asked about him, the other staff had been vague on details.

"IX? Oh, I haven't heard about him in such a long time… I think he goes to some University on some scholarship or grant, I can't recall for sure…"

"I don't know anything about him; you'll have to ask the other researchers…"

"Who? Oh, the blonde kid? Yeah, I dunno… he was here once, walked around the place with headphones clamped over his ears, blasting some obnoxious music, couldn't hardly ever get the kids attention, I kept telling him he'd go deaf if he kept up the high volume on those things…"

"…yeah, I met him once. Seemed like a sweet enough kid, but I can't tell you what he's doing now. I mean, he was only ten when I met him…"

Whenever I asked about his file, no one was willing to help me get it. Even when I asked a Superior for the file, to study, I was denied and told he wasn't a Subject needing study. End of story.

Glancing to the clock on the nightstand, digital letters blinking 11:48PM, I stand up, moving to pick up my discarded clothes from the bed so I can go to sleep. A soft 'thump' echoes outside my door, and I freeze my movements, craning my head around and giving the door a skeptical look as the noise outside my door repeats, then turns into hushed, muttered curses, and the sound of something heavy being dragged. Frowning, the clothes slipping from my fingers, I cross the room to the door, hand turning the knob as I swing it open and step out-

-to catch only a fleeting glance of someone going around the corner, looking to be half-dragging, half-supporting another body, which appeared, for that one moment, to have blonde hair… I step further out into the hall, making ready to follow, when my foot slides across the linonium and I barely catch myself on the door. Regaining my balance, I kneel down and press a hand to the floor.

My palm comes back wet; smeared together, a mixture of water, and blood.

xXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**: OMG... how long has it been since I updated? Forever... sorry for keeping you so long. My real life has been such chaos. Writer's block hasn't helped either. But hurray! Chapter II is finally here... so, enjoy!

**Side Note**: I'm an idiot. But I should mention that I've never been great with roman numerals. But thank you **LiteraryMirage** for pointing out that I had put XIII instead of VIII for Axel. I should get myself a beta tester, or y'know, look over my chapters before posting them. Haha. XP

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. I do own KHII game, KHII manga, KH Chain Of Memories game, KH Chain Of Memories manga, and an a-dor-able Axel plushie my boyfriend got me for X-Mas. Squee!

**xXxXxXx**

The next morning, when I exited my room, all traces of blood or water from the floor had been removed. And why not? Not safe to leave it alone, someone could slip…

I made no mention of what I had seen or heard when I reported in to the head researcher. Simply handed over my notes, made comments on which Subjects I was interested in viewing, and I was on my way, down another bleak, blank, oh-so white hallway, my ever-exasperated assistant at my side, her blood-red hair pulled back today with little blue flower clips- I imagine she thinks the blue matches her eyes. They, in fact, are two shades too light.

"Who are we going to see today…" I stop, and hesitate. For being so intelligent, able to memorized facts and numbers so quickly… I had forgotten my assistants name. She noticed, I believe, because of the way her lips turned down in an unpleasent manner and her manicured brows drew together.

"My name is Kairi. K-a-i-r-i. I've only been working for you since you GOT here, the least you can do is remember my name…" Her anger disipated as quickly as it had arose, replaced with a calm sort of resignation. "But… whatever, I guess it's not important… we're seeing Subject XIII today, by the way…" Glancing at me, blue eyes flashing with mirth, her lips curved up the slightest. "You have your work cut out for you…"

Frowning, I opened my files and flipped through- shiny high-gloss photos paper-clipped to the tops of each sheet, portraying various faces with various expressions, ranging from disinterest to happiness to almost forlorn and beaten-down. I located Subject VII and gave the photo a good study.

"Seems to be a rather… joyious character…" I remarked, one eyebrow raising skeptically at the face in the photo staring up at me. Indeed, the young man in the photo was smiling, but it wasn't a smile of happiness… it reminded me of a dog, when it bares its teeth and snarls… this man was in fact snarling at the photographer… poor guy. From the snarl/smile, glancing upwards showed a pair of radio-active, neon green eyes, slightly slanted and almond-shaped. "Must have some Asian in him…" Whether Kairi heard me or not, I don't know. She either heard, and didn't care, or didn't hear at all. Looking over to her, I noticed she was busy messing with her bright baby pink cell phone, a star charm dangling off the top.

Shaking my head, I looked back to the photo. Aside from the nasty smile and bright eyes, his head was topped with the most outrageous, spiked-up, and can-not-POSSIBLY-be-natural fire-truck red hair. My eyes widened slightly with amusement and awe at the amazing talent it must take to get THAT much hair to spike up… not to mention, just how much gel did that take?

"We're heeeeere…" Looking up again, I noticed that Kairi had stopped, and was waiting patiently for me in front of a Maximum Security steel door, the metal gleaming from the florescent light, and a panel set to the side with a card reader. I did not know why she was simply staring at me, as if awaiting some sort of magic trick, until I realized that in order to get in… I needed to use my access card.

"Right…" I closed the file, shutting the image of a snarling red-haired man inside, and stepped up, removing my card from the labcoat pocket and sliding it through the reader with a flick of my wrist. The red light above the door blinked once, then turned green. With a little '_whoosh_', the door slid open. "After you…" Mock-bowing, I gestured for Kairi to enter before me. Eyes rolling, she flicked her phone shut and slipped past me, the metal headband glinting for a moment before she disappeared into the room. Smirking, I stepped in behind her.

**xXxXxXx**

"How long as we supposed to wait this out?" The two-way mirror of the observation room was currently aglow with the bright, angry orange-red light from the inferno occuring in Subject VIII's room. After my initial shock, and then asking if he was being burned alive, I sat and listened to Kairi's explanation.

"Subject VIII… Axel… he's a pyro. His ability is the power to not only control, but create fire, and wield it in whatever way he chooses. When he's having a bad day… or if he knows someone is coming to see him… he kind of… puts on a show…." She darts a look over to the glass, looking rather calm, if not a little impatient. "He can keep this up forever… but usually, we turn the hoses on him if he keeps it up for too long. After the first few times, he's learned to keep himself at a five minute minimum." And like a timer had gone off, the light died down, and the crackling sounds turned to a low '_whooooooosh_' of air. Glancing back over myself, I watch with amazement as the fire appeared to get sucked inward, and then vanish in a puff of smoke… leaving a very naked, very bemused redhead, one narrow hip cocked to the side, and lanky arms hanging down, long skinny fingers twitching as little lingering flickers of flame dance between them.

"Oh good… he's done. Don't mind his… uhh… nakedness. His clothes burn off every time… we were supposed to get flame-resistant clothing for him, but it has yet to arrive…" Kairi was completely unfazed- reaching over, she clicked a little button next to a mic, and spoke into it. "Having fun, Axel? What would you rate this fine day at?" Hearing her voice, Axel's eyes snapped up, peering at the one-way mirror intently, as if he could actually see us.

"KAIRI! How good to hear your voice… and today would be an EIGHT…" Devilish grin spread over thin lips, then cracked open wider as he doubled over into a fit of hysterics. I look to Kairi worriedly, at a loss for what to say.

"Is this… normal behavior for Subject VIII?" At the sound of my voice floating through the sound-system, the pyro straightened up and took on a sinister appearance, his long hair falling limply around his face and over his shoulders, casting shadows across his face, his neon-green eyes glowing from the dark.

"Yo… who the hell you got in there, Kairi? Another wanker jack-off who thinks he knows what's wrong with me? Have you told them _nothing_ is wrong with me?" His words were accusing, and the flames that still danced within his fingers sparked and grew. Again, unfazed and completely calm, Kairi pushed another button, and within Axel's room a slot opened up to his right, emerging from the wall with a little '_shink_' sound.

"Don't make me turn the hoses on you, Axel. You know I will. Now, get dressed so this nice young man in here can talk to you without having to stare at your nethers." The flames around Axel died out as quickly as they had come to life, an almost sobering effect came over the redhead at Kairi's threat, and no traces of merriment or menace was left on the long, pale face. A shuddering breath went through him, and his eyes closed, and for the first time since I let my gaze fall upon him, I was free of the trance his eyes had put me in.

"Yeah… sorry, Kai…" He was so… subdued.

"Do I want to know…?" My question came out quietly, and I barely registered that I had asked until she answered.

"Axel is… my cousin. I'm the only one who can kind of… talk sense into him. No… it's more like, I'm the only one he'll listen to, and take seriously. It's the only reason I'm still working here… can't afford to loose me, who else would reign in the beast?" Her smile was soft, sad… her eyes showed traces of remorse. I ached to know the full story, to know what she was thinking, and I cursed inwardly at the metal contraption encircling her head. A soft cough- more of the clearing of a throat, broke her trace, and we both looked back up to a now fully-clothed Axel- white lounge pants, white wife-beater tanktop, and a bored expression across his narrow features.

"Can we uhh… get the show on the road? Or do I need to leave you two to fuck?"

**xXxXxXx**

"Are you sure it's… safe?" I look back to Kairi, who stands at the doorway to Axel's room, a reassuring smile to her lips.

"Oh, no worries. I'll be in the observation room, so if he gets outta hand, I'll be ready to flip the switch. You're fiiiiine… besides, you're supposed to be some kind of mind-control psychic or whatever… I'm sure you can handle it." With a wave of her hand, the door slid shut, effectively locking me in the room with said one redhead pyromaniac.

"Yo." I turned around, watching as Axel flicked his wrist in a little wave, mimicing the gesture in the same manner as his cousin. Now within his room, I could fully examine the walls and floor. Raising one thin eyebrow, he watched me as I circled around the room, touching the spongey surfaces with a frown. "Flame-retardent. To keep me from burning this place to the ground." His way of explaining things. Another flick of his wrist, flames dancing on fingertips as he traced lazy circles in the air.

"So… Axel, is it?" His eyes flick over to me for a second, expression still that of someone very bored with his situation, then flick back to watch the flames. Sighing, I walk over and stand in front of him, watching as he makes multiple flames twirl and flick between each finger, making the fire dance across his palms, the faint glow lighting his face. I notice, for the first time, the black triangles, one dotted under each eye. "Tattoo's? And on your face? Pretty bold of you…" The flames seize their movement, and then go out. His eyes raise up to meet my one revealed eye, today hidden behind a pair of silver-framed glasses, and his expression darkens.

"Bold? You think I did this? You think I _wanted_ this??" His hands shoot out faster then I can react, and his fingers dig painfully into the sides of my face, pulling me nose-to-nose with him. I flinch, staring into those desperate, miserable green eyes, a wild light glowing within them. "_WELL_?? _DO YOU_??????" He shakes my head violently, and my glasses are shaken loose, falling to the soft, spongey floor at our feet. Without thinking of protocal, or what the consequences are or could be, my mind reels forward at rapid speed and I go full-throttle, nose-diving into his mind, breaking down every barrier and wall, every mental blockade… I feel hands go limp around my face, fall away, and at the same time, I'm hit with incredible, searing pain, ripping through my head and crippling me. There's a scream- I can't tell if it's me, or Axel, or even Kairi, but my vision goes black, and the last thing I can feel is the stinging sensation of a needle rapidly piercing the skin of my cheek…

**xXxXxXx**

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" My cry is cut off by a firm hand across my mouth, and still I scream, my voice muffled, restrained. I scream until my lungs burn, I scream until my voice falters and I can no longer make sound, and I gasp for air when the hand is removed and my hands, which I had not noticed until this moment had been held down, are released, and I quickly cover my face, touching the hot skin, wet with tears.

"Jesus… what the hell happened in there? Are you okay?" I look up, into the blue eyes of Kairi, who stands above me, one hand resting on her leg, the other one entangled in her hair, her face a mixture of worry and fright. "One second, I'm about to put the hose on Axel for grabbing you, the next second you both are screaming, Axel passes out, and you just won't stop with the shrieking…" Glancing away, I see that we are back in the observation room, and there is no sound coming from Axel's room.

"Did…" Cough. I really need some water. "Is Axel…" Cough again. Dammit, I really must stop screaming every time I encounter a troubled mind. How novice of me. Kairi seems to get the hint that my throat is dry, and she turns away hurriedly, mumbling a "opps" and walking off. My hands fall limply to my side, after realizing that my face was unharmed, if not a little hot and wet with tears. She returns quickly and hands me a bottle- ahh, water, how I love you. Taking long gulps, the water soothes the ache, and I feel I can talk without hinderance.

"What is the status of Subject VIII?" My tone is clipped, very robotic. A frown creases her forehead, but she gives me an answer without asking questions.

"He's okay. Seems like whatever happened kind of set him into shock, 'cuz right now he's passed-out cold turkey. Are you okay? I mean, I know you're pale, but really… you look worse now." A hand is offered to me. I ignore it, stand on my own. Me legs are shaky, but I steady myself, again without aide. I compose myself, giving Kairi an impassive look before turning away and fixing my clothes.

"I'm fine. I made a clerical error and allowed myself to become overtaken by primative instinct. I delved into a mind I did not fully comprehend, and paid the consequences. Next time…" Sighing, I let the sentence fall short. Who was I to explain myself to her? "Nevermind. I'm finished for today." Without a passing glance or another word, I took my leave, Kairi left standing alone in the observation room.

**xXxXxXx**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Suggestions are loved, and please tell me, if you love the story, what about it do you love? I gotta know, what is it that keep people coming back for more? Thanks again!**


End file.
